Perfect Moment
by bananaman48
Summary: Three shot - Piper overhears a percabeth moment in Camp Jupiter after their reunion, then a moment together on the Argo II. Written pre-MoA.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired a little from a new drawing by burdge-bug (cover image) and was feeling a little need for some Percabeth in Camp Jupiter but there are already so many 'reunion' fics so i thought i'd do this instead.**

**just a little sweet percyxannabeth moment overheard by piper and a little bit of jasper as well. (in the released first chapter of MoA rick calls jason piper's boyfriend, so i'm going off that, also i'm totally a jasper fan anyway)**

**anyway, read on, i hope you like it :)**

* * *

Piper wandered down the cobbled streets with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Demi-gods and satyrs of all ages bustled around her. The whole place was buzzing with excitement; everybody wanted to know about the new visitors. Piper kept her head down and hoped nobody would notice her; she wasn't completely sure she was allowed to be there, especially alone. But she had needed to get away, needed to think and escape the stares and sympathetic looks from her friends. Jason had disappeared with Reyna after the senate meeting to 'talk things over' as he'd said.

She was worried that, now Jason was reunited with Reyna, he would go back on asking Piper to be his girlfriend. When he'd asked Piper a few months back, he'd regained his memory about Reyna and told her that they had only been friends, work colleagues, nothing more. But Piper still worried; what if, now that he saw her again, he changed his mind about just being Reyna's friend. After all, from what Piper had heard, Percy and Annabeth were 'just friends' once.

Piper thought back to their arrival at camp Jupiter. After Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth had climbed down the ladder; they were greeted by Reyna and Percy and ushered into a large building where a long, tedious meeting took place. During the meeting, they discussed the Greeks' arrival and their well-meaning, and then the long discussion about the Great Prophecy, or the Prophecy of Seven as the Romans called it.

Piper had drifted in and out of the conversation, her eyes drifted to Jason, his serious face. Every now and then he would glance in her direction as well and smile, she tried to ignore the flurry of butterflies in her stomach when that happened.

Her gaze also fell on Percy Jackson. She had pretty high expectations about him from the way everyone at Camp Half Blood talked about him. The things Piper had been told about him, he'd saved Olympus, turned down immortality. And, most of all, Piper realised that Percy must be one hell of a boyfriend to Annabeth. For her to search for him so relentlessly and be so determined to find him again.

When she first saw him, she got the impression of a normal teenage boy. But then she noticed the way he held himself, the way he spoke, although he did come out with a few goofy comments which lived up to Annabeth's nickname for him. He still demanded a sort of respect and, as stupid as it sounded, he seemed like a bit of a badass, like he'd seen so many things that nothing else could really faze him anymore.

That is, it seems, until he saw his girlfriend. Piper could tell that Percy was trying to be cool and keep his composure, but as soon as his eyes landed on Annabeth, his face split into a huge grin. She could almost see the excitement rolling off him in waves as he jittered up and down on the spot. They had all been directed into the building for the senate before anyone had a chance to converse with each other. But as soon as it was over, Percy had made a beeline for Annabeth and dragged her away from everyone else.

Piper had drifted into a complex of large, temple buildings, she realised they were temples in honour of the gods. A lot of them were beautifully decorated with gleaming shrines. She drifted closer to a darker, more deserted building and approached the doorway. She froze as she heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"So there isn't much love for Pos—sorry, _Neptune_ here huh?" Annabeth's voice teased.

"What makes you say that wise girl?" Percy replied.

"This place is a dump!"

"Hey! I was going to tidy it up, but I got a little distracted."

"Mmm." She agreed. "It seems weird; thinking of you off on a quest without me." She mused.

"Well I won't be doing it again anytime soon."

"You need me to watch your back huh?" She teased.

"Yes." He answered seriously.

Piper felt she should leave; they were having a personal conversation. But she was in such a position that she was sure she would make a noise if she moved and she didn't want them to notice her eves dropping. She looked inside the building a little to see Percy in a sitting position with his back against the wall. His legs were crossed loosely and Annabeth sat in the gap with her back pressed against his chest. His arms were around her waist and she played with his fingers in her lap as they talked.

"Percy"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." She said quietly.

"Gods, I missed you too wise girl. You know, when I woke up—"

"After sleeping for six months? I knew you were a heavy sleeper seaweed brain, but that's a little extreme, even for you."

"I'm trying to say something here."

"Sorry." She grinned.

"Well, Hera, or Juno, whatever, had wiped my memory, but, not completely."

"What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath. "I remembered you Annabeth, just you. It wasn't that clear at first, but I remembered your name and your face, and little things about you. And everything else came back after I drank the Gorgon's blood, but you…you were always there. I guess what I'm saying is that, well…I'm glad you didn't give up looking for me, because I never forgot you, not really."

"Percy." Annabeth said quietly.

"I'll never forget you Annabeth, and I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He laughed a little.

"Ditto; you're the one who got kidnapped remember."

"True."

He lowered his head to place a kiss on her shoulder. "I love you wise girl." He murmured.

Annabeth gasped very quietly and then she smiled. "I love you too Percy." She whispered back.

She twisted in his lap and kissed him then. The moment was so perfect that Piper suddenly felt horrible for intruding on it. She stepped backwards quietly away from the building. She was happy for Annabeth; she deserved a bit of happiness after being parted from Percy for such a long time, but Piper couldn't help feeling a little envious of her. Then Piper collided with a body, a pair of strong, familiar arms caught her before she could crash to the ground.

"Woah, careful Piper."

She turned to see Jason standing in front of her; he still was wearing a purple toga. His hands still held her waist loosely.

"Hey." She said a little breathlessly.

"Hey yourself. Is everything okay, where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"I thought you were with Reyna." It came out a little sharper than she had intended. He let go of her and stepped back.

"Yeah we…we needed to talk."

Piper nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Piper, I told her I have a girlfriend."

Her head jerked up to look at him, he was looking back at her with a shy smile.

"You did?"

"Uh huh."

Then she did the most daughter of Aphrodite thing she's ever done and leapt on him. Her arms clamped around his neck and he let out a shocked laugh as he hugged her back, her feet were a foot of the ground.

"You still want to be my girlfriend then." He asked.

She pulled her head back to look at him; he was still holding her off the ground, so she could look him in the eye.

"Definitely."

He grinned and closed the gap between them. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her envy for Annabeth disappearing completely; she had her own perfect moment.

* * *

**you like? if so please review, i will larve you if you do! :)**

**i might write some more along the lines of this, i'm craving some percabeth at the moment, come on october!**

**oh and any of my 'high school' readers, i've changed the name to 'high school, shakespeare and monsters'. its still the same story :) and i'll update it soon, i promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you asked for it**

**here's a little bit in Annabeth's POV, i hope you like it. its only short i'm afraid, i didn;t want to over do it.**

**ye be warned; its pretty fluffy out there...or, in there**

* * *

Annabeth had spent the entire meeting trying not to look at Percy. She was a Daughter of Athena and a future member of this all important quest, not to mention practically the leader and main representative for Camp Half Blood. She loved talking battle strategy and was genuinely intrigued and interested in the topics of discussion.

So why couldn't she stop looking at her boyfriend like a soppy, heart-struck Daughter of Aphrodite? Maybe it's because she hadn't seen him in about eight months and she still wasn't entirely sure if he knew who she was. They had been ushered into the large, beautiful building before they could even shake hands with the Romans.

Percy had been grinning at her from the moment he saw her, and most of the times Annabeth looked in his direction, he was openly staring at her. On several occasions, Reyna had to say his name a few times to retrieve his attention, Annabeth smirked when that happened.

When the meeting was finally adjourned, Percy came straight up to her and, without a word grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her out after him. Neither of them said a word as he led her through the magnificent streets. He just watched her face with an amused expression. She was positively bursting with excitement; this place was _huge_ and the buildings were just incredible. And how are there so many people. Are those old people demi-gods. And those young children;, were they born here? So many questions buzzed through her head, but she didn't voice them; Percy had yet to say a word to her.

Eventually, they reached a set of larger buildings which Annabeth guessed were shrines to the specific gods. Percy pulled her inside a darker looking one and turned to face her.

"Annabeth—"

"Do you remember?" She blurted out before he could continue.

His eyebrows shot up. "Well I'll hand it to you Wise Girl, you don't hang about, straight to the point." He grinned. "Of course I remember you."

Relief shot through her like electricity, washing away the worry and pain and grief which had built up inside of her. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders; she took comfort in strength of his arms as they held her against him. He pressed his lips to the skin of her neck; his touch sent a tingling sensation through her body.

She pulled her head back and returned his smile before kissing him squarely on the mouth. She felt the jolt that went through his body; his arms gripped her waist even tighter as he eagerly returned the kiss.

When they pulled away, both needing to breathe, they both had huge grins on their faces. He placed her back on her feet and stroked her face, brushing the hair away tenderly.

"I missed you." He murmured.

"What happened to you?"

He laughed, "It's a _long_ story."

"Well, I'm all ears. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and pulled her over to the wall where he sat down on the floor and leant his back against it. She sat down directly opposite him and crossed her legs as he told her his story. Everything from waking up with a load of wolves looking after him, to fighting off two incredibly persistent gorgons, finding Camp Jupiter, the quest, and returning to camp only to fight another battle and be crowned Praetor (a position he had more than willingly returned to Jason during the senate meeting).

At some point during the telling of this story, Percy had pulled her into his lap so that she sat comfortably with her back against his chest. She took comfort in the simplicity of feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Annabeth filled him in of the happenings at Camp Half Blood since his absence, noting that everybody missed him a lot.

"Even Clarisse?"

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't really express it all that much, she wasn't crying at your cabin door or anything. But the whole camp was a little depressed. You're pretty loved back there you know."

He was silent for a while as he took that in; she let him mull it over and contented herself with playing with his hands in her lap. She traced her fingertips over the scars across the skin. The thought of him being vulnerable again was a little frightening; she had gotten used to the idea of Percy being virtually indestructible. And, as selfish as it sounded, Annabeth felt as if she was losing out; Percy's Achilles heel had been a secret between them and now that was gone.

"So," she drove that thought from her mind. "There isn't much love for Pos—sorry _Neptune_ here huh?"

"What makes you say that Wise girl?" he squeezed her gently.

She teased him for a moment.

The conversation took a more serious note, and when Percy told her he loved her, her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest, her entire body swelled with happiness. And so, it felt completely natural to return the words.

She felt giddy with happiness as she twisted her body around to kiss him.

Yes, they were both included in yet another dangerous prophecy. And in the morning, they would be leaving on a quest which may kill either or both of them.

But right in that moment, all Annabeth could think about was that fact that she had her Seaweed Brain back. She couldn't wish for a more perfect moment with him.

* * *

**go ahead a write a little review, the box is right there. you know you want to**

**i may, MAY, write a little tiny thing on the Argo II, maybe. if i'm in the mood. if you're lucky. and if you give a lovely review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokay dokay, this turned out to be a LOT longer than i had intended.**

**sorry about the wait guys, i've been a bit busy lately.**

**thank you so much for reviewing, i'm glad you liked it :) but this is definitely the last in this series of one-shots, because i don't have a storyline for it and i don't want to drag it out into meaningless nothing...ness**

**and ohh my god this ended up being pretty damn fluffy, more than i had intended. so yeah, don't say i didn't warn you**

**so anyway, without further ado, read on soldiers**

* * *

Frank stood on the deck of the Argo II, staring out at the expanse of sky ahead (and below) them. Being in a flying ship was an incredibly strange feeling, exhilarating and slightly nerve-wrecking at the same time. But he trusted that the workmanship was good, even if the main designer seemed a little mad with his Wii controller and crazy work belt, from which he continuously produced random tools and contraptions.

Frank wasn't entirely sure what to make of Leo. He seemed like a nice enough kid, pretty extreme on the whole ADHD thing; he was constantly fidgeting and creating miniature contraptions with his hands while he talked. He had a wicked grin and his eyes danced about when he was involved in a conversation, he looked like a hyperactive kid hopped up on sugar.

But Hazel had been acting really strangely around him, like she knew him. But whenever Frank asked her about it, she shrugged it off and changed the subject. However Frank could hardly hold that against the guy, he didn't seem to know Hazel at all.

Frank gripped the railing and peered cautiously over the edge, he couldn't see through the blanket of cloud beneath them and was slightly grateful for that.

"Watch it; you'll fall over the edge if you're not careful." Hazel had appeared beside him, leaning back against the railing. "But then I suppose you'd probably just do you transformer thing and turn into an eagle or something." She smiled; her curly hair blew around her face a little.

"Transformer thing?"

Her mouth twitched. "Yeah, what am I supposed to call it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not exactly a Transformer." He laughed. She frowned at him, and he was about to explain himself when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys." Percy said.

Frank turned around to see Percy standing in front of them with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. He wore an orange T-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' across the chest. He was grinning at them, Percy smiled a lot recently. Frank thought, ever since the Greeks had turned up at Camp Jupiter, he looked like the happiest person alive. Despite the fact that they were all heading off on a dangerous quest on a flying ship with a possible madman at the steering wheel. But Frank could understand why Percy was so happy.

"Where's Annabeth, I thought you two were joined at the hip." Hazel teased.

Percy smiled ruefully. "She's with Leo, something about flying calculations and…I don't know, but I thought I'd leave them to it."

"She's nice." Frank felt compelled to say. It was, after all, the first time they had been alone with Percy since the Greeks arrived.

He wasn't lying either, Annabeth _was_ nice. He had some fairly high expectations of her from the way Percy had talked about her. It was strange; but Frank immediately knew which of the two girls who had stepped off the ship was her. She was pretty, with her curly blonde hair and tanned, lean body. And her eyes were a startling grey colour. Her face was serious and Frank immediately knew that he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. When she had looked at Percy her serious expression cracked. For a moment she looked so happy, then it wavered and she bit her lip, her brow furrowing and she stared at Percy with her intense eyes as if trying to read his mind.

"She's more than nice," Hazel interrupted Frank's thinking. "She's incredible."

"Yeah, she really is." Percy was grinning like a love-struck teenager again.

Frank and Hazel exchanged a look as Percy leant against the railings next to them, staring out at the vast expanse of cloud ahead. Since Frank had met Percy, he had been impressed. He arrived at Camp giving the Queen of the gods a piggy back ride and destroyed two gorgons with a river. As they became friends, he learned that Percy was fiercely loyal, an incredible fighter, brave and very powerful. Yet he was still a nice guy, a _really_ nice guy, he was funny, and kind and down to earth. The type of guy, Frank thought, who should have a really, _really_ great girlfriend. And it seemed that he did.

Said girlfriend appeared on deck at that moment; she glanced around and spotted the three of them standing by the railing. As Percy was still facing wordlessly ahead, he didn't see her. Annabeth made her way over to them; she pressed her index finger to her lips, indicating for Frank and Hazel to stay quiet. She approached silently, a slightly evil smile forming on her face. Annabeth crept up behind her boyfriend and then jabbed him sharply in the ribs.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

Percy leapt up and made a squeaking sound in surprise. He whirled around and glared at Annabeth, Frank and Hazel as they cracked up. He couldn't keep a straight face for long though and joined in, shaking his head at them. As they caught their breaths, Percy reached out for Annabeth and pulled her against his side. The action looked almost absent-minded, as if he were doing it by reflex. What Hazel had said before about the couple being joined at the hip was true, although not literally of course. But whenever Frank saw the two of them, they were always touching, as if needing reassurance of each other's presence.

"I'll get you back Wise Girl." Percy muttered.

"Ooh I'm scared." She grinned.

"You should be." He warned. An expression of unease crossed Annabeth's face, only for a second; then it was gone.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Annabeth asked.

The four of them fell into comfortable conversation. They didn't discuss the quest; sometimes it was nice not to think about your impending doom and talk about lighter topics for a change. It became clear to Frank how well Percy and Annabeth knew each other; they were constantly teasing each other about happenings at their old camp. They would explain the stories, interrupting one another, to Frank and Hazel.

"…she hated my guts when we first met," Percy said, after telling them the story of Percy's first 'capture the flag' game at camp.

"I did not _hate_ you." Annabeth interrupted, indignantly.

"Yes you did!" Percy insisted.

"Did not. I just, I don't know…mildly disliked you."

Percy let out a bark of laughter. "_Mildly disliked?_ You nearly got me killed in that game."

"Well, that's a slight exaggeration."

Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't hate you any more," Annabeth pointed out. "In fact, we became friends pretty quickly."

"Uh huh." Percy muttered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. She leaned into him; they were both facing Frank and Hazel as they were talking, with Percy against the railing.

"Well," Hazel broke the silence, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Frank realised, that the light had faded, leaving a dark, starry sky above them. "Yeah, me too."

They bid goodnight to Percy and Annabeth and left them standing by the railing. Before they ducked inside, Frank turned around to see that Annabeth now had her back to the railing with Percy standing in front of her. She was listening to something he was saying, Frank couldn't hear from where he was standing. Annabeth laughed, shaking her head at her boyfriend, Frank guessed he had said something which lived up to his nickname, because Annabeth always looked like that at him when he did. It was an adoring smile that seemed to say _what am I going to do with you?_ She leaned closer to him then and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up a little to kiss him.

Frank looked away then and ducked inside after Hazel. Yeah, he thought, Annabeth does seem to be pretty perfect for Percy and he perfect for her.

~oOo~

Percy ran down the unfamiliar, deserted streets with a feeling of terror growing in the pit of his stomach. He felt hot, much too hot and it felt like running through sand, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to move fast enough. Panic swelled through his body as he called her name, his voice wouldn't work. Suddenly she was there in front of him, lying alone on the cobbled streets. Percy's heart constricted, she was in a pool of her own blood; it stained her clothes and clotted her curly hair. Her face was pale and her eyes open, blank and staring. Percy dropped down beside her, the blood staining the knees of his jeans. His hand fluttered over her face and he started hyperventilating as he recognised the object sticking out of her stomach, Riptide. He looked back at her unnaturally pale face and into the now pale grey eyes, lifeless and unmoving.

Percy woke with a jolt, he was breathing heavily and realised his T-shirt was sticking to him with sweat. He stared at the ceiling above his bed and concentrated on slowing his breathing down.

When he realised that he wouldn't be sleeping again anytime soon, he pushed the sheets off and rolled out of bed. He peeled the T-shirt off and rummaged around for a clean one before stepping into the bathroom. Before putting the shirt on, Percy splashed some water onto his face and neck. He leaned onto the sink and looked up at the mirror on the wall in front of him. His face was slightly pale and he had dark circles around his eyes, Percy lifted his hand to rake his messy hair away from his face and noticed his hands were shaking. He clenched them into fists. _Just a dream_, he thought, _it was just a dream_.

But he couldn't calm himself down, despite the fact that this particularly horrifying dream had definitely felt like a normal one, not a demi-god vision of the future dream. He sighed and pulled the clean T-shirt on before stepping outside. He didn't feel like going back to bed, so instead he wandered around the quiet ship, he found himself in the kitchen eventually. With another sigh, he sat down on the bench and dropped his face into his hands.

Percy wasn't sure how long he stayed like that before he heard the creaking of floor boards behind him. He straightened up and turned to see a figure standing just outside the door. They stepped into the room and he saw that it was Annabeth; she wore small pyjamas; cotton shorts and a tank top.

"Percy?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Hey." He croaked.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to where he was sitting and stood in-between his legs.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

She stopped him by grasping his face between her hands. "Percy," she said sternly, "something is wrong. Tell me." Her eyes bore into his, searching for something.

"I…" Percy hated feeling so vulnerable. "I had a bad dream."

"What happened?" Her voice was soft.

"You…you were—" He choked on the words.

"What?" Annabeth's voice sounded a little desperate now. "Tell me Percy."

"Dead. You were dead and I couldn't get to you and it was…it was my sword that had killed you."

Annabeth's fingers tensed on his cheeks. "It was just a dream." She said quietly.

"I know," he looked up at her face. "I know, and I really do think it was just a dream, not like a vision or anything. But still, it was…horrible."

Her face was filled with concern, she wordlessly pulled him towards her and he rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He felt her arms on his shoulders and in his hair, stroking it soothingly. Neither of them said a word as they embraced this way. Percy just needed to hold her, and know she was there with him, the warmth of her body in his arms and the sound of her heartbeat against his ear were more comforting than any words could be.

After a few minutes, Percy released her; she drew back slightly to look at his face.

"Better?"

"Yes," he said gratefully, "thank you."

"Anytime," She smiled ruefully, "I love you, you know."

He half-smiled back. "I love you too."

He pulled her down to sit on his lap then, she sat sideways across his legs, one arm still draped across his shoulders, her hand playing with his hair.

"What are you doing up anyways?" He asked her as he picked at the hem of her frayed shorts with one hand.

"I couldn't sleep, not sure why. And then I heard someone walking around outside the rooms and figured I'd see who it was."

"I'm glad you were up. I really needed to see you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Percy turned his head towards her and kissed her on the mouth. It was soft at first, but as her one hand twisted into his hair the kiss grew more intense. He pulled her closer, suddenly needing to feel her body against his. It wasn't an option; it was a need, as if his body craved her, a necessity, like food or oxygen. Annabeth leaned into him and placed one hand over his heart. She murmured his name against his mouth and sounded as desperate as he felt to reassure herself of his presence.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed. Annabeth rested her forehead on his.

"We should go to bed." She murmured. "I mean, not together, like that, but..."

He laughed quietly at her fretting. "Annabeth, I'm not expecting anything like that okay."

"Okay."

"You still want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired now." She yawned.

"Come on then Wise Girl."

She slid off his lap and stood up, stretching like a cat with her arms over her head. Percy tried to ignore the racing of his heart as her tank top lifted up, revealing a strip of tanned smooth stomach. He looked back up at her face before she could catch him staring and reached out for her hand. She took it and leaned against his side gently as they walked back to her room.

When they reached the door, Annabeth looked up at him, biting her lip. Gods she looked cute when she did that, Percy thought. He stroked her cheekbone with the back of his hand.

"Goodnight then."

"Percy, you could, you know…stay, if you wanted to. I mean just to sleep; I have a room to myself." The words rushed out of her mouth and she stared at her feet, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Sure, I mean, yes I want to. If that's okay with you?"

She looked up at him then and nodded mutely. She opened the door and held his hand tightly as she led him into the small space. The room was dark, the only light coming from a small window. Annabeth had a twin bed; they climbed under the covers wordlessly. Both of them were silent for a moment as the lay shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling above them.

Then, to Percy's surprise, Annabeth let out a bubble of laughter.

"What?" He asked; confused.

"I was just wondering what Chiron would think about this."

Percy snorted, "He'd probably have me clearing the stables out for a month."

She rolled towards him then and he did the same, so that they were lying face to face in the relatively small bed.

"I think it's my mother you should be more worried about." A bolt of panic shot through him, Annabeth laughed at whatever his expression was. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain; I'll protect you if I have to."

"Thanks Wise Girl."

She grinned and closed the gap between them, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Her hands fisted his T-shirt, pulling him closer and he placed one hand on the side of her body, over her ribs.

Annabeth pulled back. "Anytime." She whispered and grinned at him wickedly, before rolling over so that her back was to him. Without really thinking about it, he shuffled closer to her and drew her back to him. One arm sliding under the crook of her neck and the other draping over her waist. She gripped his arm in her small hands and pulled it tighter around her body.

It was strange, Percy thought, how natural this felt. He had expected a little more awkwardness; after all, they had never shared a bed before. Percy had held Annabeth before, it felt natural as breathing, to wrap one arm around her waist or shoulders as they stood, have her sit in his lap, or lean against him as the watched a movie in his living room back home.

But this was different, new territory, for the both of them and neither really knew what they were doing. It came effortlessly though, as everything seemed to with Annabeth, her body was like a missing jigsaw piece against his, and he felt blissfully happy about that fact as he relaxed and closed his eyes. Her hair smelt like lemon and he could hear her breathing softly as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**right, so, i'm sorry if they were a little OOC, but the second part was an idea i had had in my head for a little while and i just needed to get it down**

**anyway, thank you for reading these one shots, i won't be writing any more now. although I'll probably do some more PJ stuff unrelated to this at some point.**

**go ahead and check out my profile and other stories. go on, you know you want to**

**right, i'm off then. internet hugs to you all (esp. those who review)**

**tanks, Hannah x**


End file.
